


Honoring the Mistletoe

by angel_ponders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Halo Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean recruits Castiel to help give Sam a Christmas to remember.  In the process, he introduces Castiel to the joys of the holiday and discovers that there is some truth to the ideology behind an angel’s halo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honoring the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallmakerrelict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/gifts).



> Two of the prompts spoke to me, so I merged them together. I hope you enjoy it! It got way longer than I’d intended it to get. Your prompts were inspiring :)
> 
> The prompts were: 
> 
> _1\. (Obligatory holiday prompt) Dean and Cas work together to throw a Christmas party for Sam, even though they're on the road/in the middle of a case and things keep getting in the way. Bonus points if they finally get everything perfect only for Sam to walk in on them dry-humping under the mistletoe._
> 
> _2\. Wings and/or halos. Cas has; Dean likes to touch. Can be sexy or just sensual._

It was December 24th, and the Winchesters found themselves in a small town in upstate New York. They’d been driving south from a haunting near the Canadian border hoping to make it out of the region before the snow became too thick on the roads for them to travel. Unfortunately they hadn’t made it in time. They were snowed in, in the middle of nowhere, and had no choice but to pull over and find the nearest motel, which also happened to be the _only_ motel in town.

When they entered the lobby they were greeted with loud, cheery holiday music and the smell of gingerbread, which Dean attributed to the candles burning on the counter, as the little office didn’t seem to be big enough to accommodate a kitchen. The small tree in the corner sparkled with holiday lights, giving the dull and drab lobby just the slightest bit of excitement. The forced holiday cheer continued when an overweight elderly man, in red flannel, reindeer-printed pajamas, that had definitely seen better days, and a droopy Santa hat, wandered out from the back room.

“Merry Christmas!” the man said with a smile and a laugh. “Single or double?”

“Double,” Dean said as he walked up to the counter.

“Right. You’re in luck. We have plenty left. Not many travelers right now.”

The man turned around to fetch some keys and Dean turned to look at his brother. Sam was staring at the little bulbs on the tree with a far off look in his eyes that Dean easily recognized. Sam got that look every time he had followed a lead to try to get Dean out of his Deal. That look was hope and a want of simpler times and a simpler life. It was obvious to Dean that his brother loved the holidays, even if he never admitted it out loud.

Dean’s feelings towards the holiday were more complex. He had a love-hate relationship with it. He loved it because it reminded him of his childhood. But he hated it too, because he could just barely remember that last Christmas, before ol’ Yellow Eyes came along and drastically altered the course of his life forever. It’d been perfect; an idyllic Christmas with all the little details straight off a Norman Rockwell painted Hallmark card. Mom had loved Christmas so maybe that’s where Sam got it. 

And here they were, possibly the last Christmas ever thanks to the pending apocalypse, and they didn’t even really have plans. In the past they’d always get _something_ for one another, even if it only consisted of them stopping at some gas station for cheap trinkets wrapped hastily in the day’s paper, as they drove to or from a hunt. Then on Christmas, sometimes just barely after the stroke of midnight, they’d pass their presents to one another over burning bones in a dilapidated graveyard, or while one of them was patching up the other from a monster’s claws or the effects of a witch’s curse. This year they’d had far too many hunts in the past few weeks to even think about the impending holidays. 

By the time the man came back with keys in hand, Dean had made up his mind. Sam was going to have the type of Christmas Dean remembered from his early childhood. There would be lights and eggnog and a damned tree and Dean wasn’t going to settle for anything less.

\--

Shortly after Sam had fallen asleep, Dean quietly snuck down to the Impala, which was a feat considering all of the snow. Luckily he had been able to park his baby in the shelter created by the shape of the motel so she was out of the brunt of the storm. When he was safely behind the wheel of the car, he took out his cellphone and stared at it for a few moments. What he was about to request was trivial, but... well, it was for Sam. He’d do anything to see his brother happy, so he had to do it. He took a deep breath and dialed Cas.

“Cas, if you have a minute, I-” 

“Where are you?”

“Starlight Motel parking lot, just off Interstate 87, about an hour north of-” The sound of wings interrupted him and he turned to the passenger seat. Castiel was calmly looking out over the hood of the car, cellphone still in hand. “Shit, Cas, you didn’t even let me tell you what I wanted you here for.”

“Whatever the reason, I’m here,” Cas said as he turned to look at Dean. Dean hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. Castiel’s phone lingered at his ear for a moment, the angel obviously unsure of the proper cell phone etiquette in this situation, but he eventually put his phone away as well.

“It’s not that big of a deal. Not, like, apocalypse big deal, but-” Dean paused, a sudden sense of guilt washing over him. This was so stupid. Dean could feel the flush of embarrassment on his face and turned his eyes away. 

“Dean, I’m not here to judge you. I came because I wanted to come.” There was a moment of silence as Dean thought over his next words.

“I want Sam to have a Christmas morning. Like, a real, traditional Christmas morning, the kind I remember that Mom-- a tree, presents, the whole nine yards. And I can’t do it on my own.” Dean looked back over at Cas, whose expression hadn’t changed from it’s calm, non judgemental state. “Now, I’m not asking you to use your mojo. I know your batteries are draining. I just need an extra hand. I’m not about to put a tree on top of baby,” he said as he lovingly patted the steering wheel.

“Of course I’ll help,” Castiel said. Dean was momentarily stunned that Cas had agreed so readily. “What do I need to do to give Sam a ‘traditional Christmas morning?’”

-

Dean left the Impala in the parking lot of the motel, and they walked together in the snow, knowing that the sound of the engine would have woken Sam and spoiled the whole surprise. Breaking into the Target down the street proved to be surprisingly easy. While department stores in large cities tended to have around the clock security, the small town they’d found themselves in seemed to be rather lax and carefree about such things. He was honestly surprised a little town even had such a store. He supposed it was probably the only one in the entire region anyway and they seemed to have lucked out by staying in the motel literally right down the street.

“Dean, are we planning on stealing?”

“Relax,” Dean said as he pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket. “I wiped the floor with some guys while playing pool back in Tennessee a few weeks ago. You’ve got enough sinning and rebellion on your plate. I’m not gonna add more on top of it.”

Castiel looked hurt at the reminder and Dean patted him gently on the shoulder. It hadn’t been his intention to bring up such a sore subject, but it was the truth. He felt bad enough that the angel had given up everything he’d known - his whole family - because Dean had asked him to do so. Dean was thankful, of course, because he knew that they were on the right path and where ever this would eventually lead they’d hopefully save the world in the process, but he could see the pain on Castiel’s face whenever his rebellion was mentioned.

They made their way through the aisles of Christmas decorations. It’d been a long time since he and Sam had had any sort of real Christmas at all. Before Dean had gone to Hell, they’d celebrated each year together with newspaper wrapped gifts and eggnog that usually had more alcohol in it than ‘nog’ but this year _everything_ seemed different. This wasn’t just death looming on the horizon or a one way trip to Demonland. This was the potential destruction of the entire planet. He had to go all out. And the very first thing on his list was candy canes. 

“What are those for,” Cas said as Dean crammed a box of them in his duffle bag.

“You don’t know what candy canes are?”

“I’ve not encountered them before, no. I’m aware that humans have adapted pagan traditions to celebrate the birth of Christ - at the wrong time of year, I might add - but I’m unfamiliar with the minutiae of the holiday.”

“Well, they’re candy,” Dean said as he unwrapped two of them. “And they are delicious. Try one.”

Dean handed Castiel one and popped one into his own mouth before turning back to the decorations on the shelves. He started picking things up, imagining how they’d look in the motel room, and then setting them aside. They certainly didn’t need a nativity set. And the giant Frosty the Snowman figurines would have just been weird. They weren’t kids. They didn’t need all those commercial cartoon characters to celebrate the holidays. Those could stay on the shelves right where they belonged.

“But why are they shaped like ‘canes.’”

“So they can hang on the tree branches,” Dean said as he momentarily took the cane out of his mouth to speak.

“Oh,” Cas said as he took an experimental lick of the peppermint treat. His eyes lit up at the taste and he looked at Dean. “That’s clever. Human ingenuity never ceases to amaze me.”

Castiel began looking over the decorations himself as Dean pilfered the shelves.

“What do you do with the mistletoe? Does that also go on the tree?”

“Doorways,” Dean said around the candy cane. He took it out of his mouth again to give a more thorough explanation. “You hang it over doorways or passageways or really wherever the fuck you want to hang it and when someone stands under it you kiss them. Don’t ask me why. I don’t have a clue.”

Dean shoved a bag of tinsel into the bag, but then hesitated. If he remembered right, tinsel was really hard to clean up. You’d think you had it all, but you’d find little bits and pieces of it everywhere for years to come. It wouldn’t be the biggest mess they’d left behind in a motel room, but he didn’t want to risk getting it in their own belongings too. He could imagine trying to gank a vampire with a surprise piece of tinsel hanging off their machete and he just couldn’t take that risk. He put the tinsel back on the shelf and shoved a couple of brightly colored garlands in his bag instead.

“Is this plastic angel also a tree decoration?”

Dean turned and looked at Cas. He’d picked up a plastic tree topper with long flowing blonde hair and elegant white robes with golden trim. He wondered just how silly that image must look to Castiel. He’d still been able to recognize that it was an angel, sure, but that was probably because of the wings. And the halo. Did angels really have halos? Dean suddenly realized he wasn’t actually too sure about that. With a real angel standing right there, he was very tempted to ask. It’s what Sam would do. But then again, his brother was sometimes too curious for his own good. Instead of asking, however, he opted to explain the purpose of the strange looking doll.

“It goes on top, actually. It’s kind of the most important decoration on the whole thing. It’s usually either an angel or a star on top. I remember Dad lifting me up to put our angel on top. Ours looked like that, actually. Except it was made of porcelain, not plastic. I’m pretty sure that was Mom’s doing. Spending a lot of money on an angel tree topper would just make sense for her. She loved angels. Though if she’d met any she’d probably think they were dicks too and hunted the lot of ‘em. ‘Cept for you Cas. She would’ve _loved_ you.”

Their eyes met and Dean realized Cas had been staring at him for the entire explanation. Dean coughed nervously and reached out for the tree topper. Cas handed it over and Dean stopped himself before shoving it in the bag. It was a pretty fragile item and he didn’t want to risk crushing it. He slung the bag over his shoulder and held on to the angel to keep it safe.

-

The Christmas tree they’d selected was about five feet tall and drooping, but it was the best they could find at 3am on Christmas morning. Dean considered them lucky to have gotten one at all. He had initially planned on them carrying the tree together, but Castiel assured him that he could carry it on his own and it wouldn’t drain any of his mojo. Dean concentrated on carrying the bag of decorations, the tree topper, and the stand as they made their way back to the motel, snow softly crunching underfoot as they tried to walk in the footprints they made on their trip here. 

Dean opened the door slowly and gestured for Cas to come inside with the tree. Things were going smoothly until Dean got on the floor to bolt the stump of the tree into the stand. He had absolutely no experience doing this, but the concept seemed simple enough. Place the trunk in the stand, bolt it into place, then the tree stands there proudly and they put all sorts of fun decorations on it. Simple, right?

Castiel held onto it while Dean tightened the screws underneath. After about a minute of tightening the screws he stood up and admired his work. Castiel was still hanging onto the trunk, but Dean gestured for him to let go and Castiel complied. Cas stepped back to stand next to Dean and look at their masterpiece. It stood there next to the window proudly... for about ten seconds before falling over and crashing into the wall.

“Shit,” Dean shouted as he dived for the tree. Castiel made an aborted grab for it, but ended up bumping into Dean and sent them both toppling to the floor with the tree falling closely behind.

Dean froze, Castiel and the tree resting on top of him, and looked over to Sam, who’d begun shifting in the bed. When it seemed Sam had settled and began to doze again, Cas and the tree disappeared off of Dean and reappeared in their original upright position as Dean lay on the ground for a moment breathless, his heart beating fast. He was sure it was just the excitement of Sam almost waking up and catching them in the act. It was in no way related to how he had felt laying underneath the angel, who was currently staring at him, and had a penchant for mind reading. Right. Dean quickly shimmied back under the tree to tighten the screws once more.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Sam said as he sat up in bed.

“Shit,” Dean muttered.

“I’m not entirely sure what we’re doing,” Cas said as he continued to balance the tree in an upright position. “Attempting to surprise you, I believe.”

“Go back to sleep, Sammy. Santa knows when you’re sleeping and knows when you’re awake and if you’re awake I’m keeping all the eggnog to myself.”

“Dean,” Sam said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Have to? No,” Dean said, finally climbing out from under the tree and facing his brother. “But I want to. This could be the last Christmas, like, ever Sammy. We’re going for broke.”

“Then at least let me help you,” Sam said and before Dean could argue he was out of the bed and walking towards them.

“I got it, Sammy.”

“You’ve never put a tree in a stand before in your life, Dean.”

“And you have?”

“Jess and I got a tree together when we moved off-campus. There’s a trick to it. Here, let me bolt it in, you guys hold it still.”

Dean climbed back to his feet and held onto the tree with Cas, while Sam climbed under and set to work. Dean hated to admit that he wasn’t good at something, but Sam definitely had a leg up when it came to domestic things. Dean hadn’t had a house to call home since Lawrence. Sam had basically had that life with Jess. 

A minute later, Sam stood up from under the tree and gestured for them to let go. To Dean’s surprise, the tree stayed perfectly still. There wasn’t even the slightest sway when they released it.

“Wow. Well done,” Dean said as he reached for his duffle. He pulled out the boxes of candy canes and passed one to Sam and the other to Cas. “Now let’s decorate the hell out of this thing.”

They adorned the tree with the candy canes, an assortment of brightly colored ball shaped ornaments, and a large piece of silver garland that wrapped around the entire tree nearly a dozen times. Dean had purchased a second gold piece of garland, but by the time he pulled it out of the bag the tree was already stuffed with decorations. He opted instead to put the garland around the ceiling lamp and stream across to the adjacent lights in the kitchen and entryway to their room.

“Dean,” Cas said as he pulled a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket. “How is this usually affixed to the doorways or the ceiling?”

“You got the mistletoe, Cas? What about the whole ‘not stealing’ thing.”

“I believe the cash you left in the register was more than enough for this bit of plant, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, still. I don’t know if that’s the best holiday decoration for a group of dudes - two of whom are related - but....” Dean trailed off when he saw Castiel shift awkwardly. “No, you know what? It’s fine. Cas, if you want to put up mistletoe, we’ll put up mistletoe. It’s probably the last Christmas ever, and hey, it’s your first Winchester Christmas ever. You deserve to experience it however you damn well please.”

Castiel nodded. “Thank you, but that still doesn’t answer my question.”

Dean reached into his duffle and pulled out roll of scotch tape. It wasn’t the nicest way to hang up decorations, but they had to work with what they had available. Dean tore off a piece of tape and handed it to the angel. Castiel took the offered strip of tape and scanned the room for a suitable place to put the sprig. A minute later the mistletoe had found it’s place on the archway leading to the small motel kitchen.

They finished decorating their room and moved on to making a Christmas lunch of all their favorite foods. Dean was glad their little motel room had at least a small oven so he could heat up the frozen pie he’d grabbed on the way out. The rest of their meal was entirely microwavable. They dined on chicken strips, instant mashed potatoes, and green beans - though the latter was mainly for the benefit of Sam. 

Most importantly, they had eggnog and rum, which Dean felt was a vital part of the holiday. Dean had nabbed a few coffee mugs with reindeer and santas drawn all over them before they dashed out of store. They could have just as easily used the glasses that came with the room, but Dean felt that making the holiday special was all in the details.

They spent several hours of their afternoon playing card games. Castiel had taken very well to poker and had one hell of a poker face. Dean was glad they were just betting with pieces of candy for chips instead of real money. Not that Cas had use for either, but watching pieces of peppermint and chocolate be swept into your opponent's growing pile of currency was far less painful.

After the pie was eaten and most of the rum drunk, the trio sat down to watch TV. About halfway through _A Christmas Story,_ Dean decided to clear the dishes off the coffee table and clean up a bit. Once things were tidied up to his satisfaction Dean turned and leaned in the archway to their little kitchen.

He spent a moment just taking in the scene before him. His brother and his angel were having an idyllic little Christmas morning together. Sure, the Apocalypse was around the corner and every angel and demon in existence seemed to be gunning for them, but they had spiked eggnog, a tree, a nice lunch, and each other. It was a rare moment of happiness in an otherwise disastrous life.

Castiel stood up from the couch and set his mug on the table. A moment later and Castiel was crowding his personal space again, only this time instead of settling for being insanely close, the angel kept going and crashed their lips together. Dean didn’t have a moment to react. His hands flew to Cas’ hips out of instinct, holding him at a comfortably intimate distance. Cas’ kiss was brief, but eager. It was obvious that Cas had never kissed before, but he wasn’t shy about using tongue. 

But it was over before Dean had a moment to think about it.

“C-cas?”

“Did I honor the mistletoe correctly, Dean?”

Dean was pretty sure he heard Sam clapping and giggling from his spot in the armchair, but Dean was too distracted by the lingering feeling of Castiel’s lips to look over at him. When Dean glanced up he realized that he’d placed himself directly under the little plant. It was too perfect. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he’d put himself there subconsciously, but that thought brought him too close to analyzing his own feelings and that was definitely not his strong suit.

“Yeah, uh, that was great,” Dean said moving backwards out of the direct line from the mistletoe. Even though the distance between them changed, Dean’s hands stayed on Cas’ hips, unwilling to let go of Cas entirely, anytime soon.

“What are the rules on how long before you can kiss a person under the mistletoe again?”

“Rules? I don’t think they’re any rules about that. Not that I know of anyway.”

Castiel stepped into the space that Dean had occupied and now was directly under the sprig. And was Cas smirking? Dean had never seen such a sly expression on his face and when it dawned on Dean that Castiel actually _wanted_ to be kissed, Dean couldn’t help but smile. And then he remembered Sam... Dean glanced over at his brother who was sipping his eggnog and trying to hide his grin.

“Don’t mind me,” he said, lifting his glass. “I’m happy for you. Totally not judging.”

Dean’s eyes went back to Cas and then he quickly closed the gap between them. This kiss was thorough, not a brief crashing of lips with a virgin, but a slow and intimate exploration of each other’s mouths. Dean cradled Cas’ head with one hand and rested his other hand on the small of his back. Castiel clutched Dean’s forearms and let the hunter lead the way. Had Sam not been in the room, Dean would have pushed further to see just how far Cas was willing to let him take it, but that’d have to wait.

When they finally broke apart nearly half a minute later, Dean glanced back over to Sam who’d apparently found something super interesting on the computer during their display. Dean gave Cas a small peck on the lips before taking his hand and guiding him back to the living room. They’d have time later. But at that moment it was Christmas day and they were going to celebrate together. As a family.

-

Dean fell asleep on the couch around four in the afternoon while they watched _Miracle on 34th Street_. Sam had seemed excited to watch the film and Dean hoped that falling asleep during it hadn’t offended him. If it did, he could just blame it on the fact he hadn’t slept at all the night before because he was out getting all the crap for Christmas. When Dean woke up the sun had already set. Sam was asleep in his bed and Castiel was sitting at the table eyeing the little angel atop the tree curiously.

“Time is it?” Dean asked his voice soft from sleep.

“Two minutes to midnight,” Cas said, letting his eyes drift from the ornament to Dean.

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother. All in all, they’d had a great Christmas. They’d been together all day doing fun things and having a great time. But now? Now it was officially ‘later’ and Dean had something different in mind.

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. He guided the angel to the door and they slipped out of the room just as quietly as they’d arrived that morning. There were only two other cars in the motel parking lot, neither of which were parked next to their wing of the building. Dean thought it was a safe bet that the rooms nearby were empty and pulled out his lock pick. He selected a room a few doors down from Sam, optimistically hoping that’d he’d be doing his brother a favor by putting a few rooms of buffer between them. That was, of course, assuming that Castiel would let things escalate far enough to get to the ‘can’t control your volume’ stage.

It took Dean only a brief moment to jimmy the lock and pull his angel inside. He crowded Cas back against the closed door and pinned him to it. Dean looked into his eyes, lost for a moment in the happiness that Castiel brought him. Then Dean kissed him as he’d wanted to do earlier in the day. With Sam in the room it hadn’t been the right time to start something, but now that he and Cas were alone it was a different story.

He let a hand slide under Castiel’s jacket until it rested on his hip, while his other hand ran through the angel’s hair, tilting his head to the ideal position for kissing. Cas’ fingers slipped to the belt loops on either side of Dean’s jeans, pulling the hunter closer until they could feel the heat of each other’s building erections through their clothes.

They kissed for God knows how long before Dean felt the need to pull back and breathe. Castiel’s eyes were dark and his lips were swollen and red. He looked absolutely wrecked. Dean knew that Cas could shut it all down if he wanted to. He could heal his swollen lips and regulate his body so that he didn’t feel any of these human needs. Dean wondered if Castiel was consciously letting his body react like that or if it was a side effect of his draining mojo.

Thinking of Castiel’s mojo brought a thought to the front of Dean’s mind. Cas was an _angel_. A falling one, sure, but he still wasn’t human. This was a warrior from Heaven complete with wings and... 

“Hey. I have a question.” Castiel tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow at Dean, a sign that he was slightly taken off guard by the question, but still very interested in hearing him continue. “I’ve seen the shadows of your wings before, but... do you have a halo too? Or is that tree topper just way off base.”

“It’s not exactly like the tree topper, no, but I do posses a halo.”

“Would it burn my eyes out?”

“Are you asking to see it?”

Dean paused. He couldn’t deny that he was curious, but it felt so personal. He hadn’t meant for his interests in seeing it to be so obvious, but he couldn’t really back out of it now.

“Sort of, but, I mean, I understand if you can’t... or don’t want to. I mean, you’re trying to keep your mojo up, so-”

“It actually takes more effort to conceal it. It wouldn’t harm you, but I believe it would have a powerful affect on you.”

“So...” Dean trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Dean,” Cas said calmly.

“What?”

“Would you like to see my halo?”

_Of course_ he wanted to see it. He remembered how his heart raced when he saw Cas’ wings on the barn walls the first night they’d met. Well, the first time Dean _remembered_ them meeting, anyway. Seeing those glimpses of his wings brought back small bits of memory from Hell when Castiel gripped him tight. The memories of being pulled out were buried deep within his subconscious, but those wings pushed them temporarily to the front of his mind. If just the shadows of his wings could do that, what the hell would the halo do to him? There was only one way to find out.

Dean nodded, letting Castiel know he was ready for the experience. Castiel nodded his head slightly in return. The hunter watched as a circular ring of white light appeared around Castiel’s head hovering just a few inches away from his scalp. Dean removed his hand from Castiel’s mess of hair, not confident enough to be within touching distance of the object quite yet. But the urge to reach out and touch it was strong. 

The feelings that washed over Dean as the light touched his skin overwhelmed him. He remembered Castiel’s touch, his _true form_ grabbing his soul and pulling him away from the racks and the souls he tortured. He’d gone from absolute despair to brimming with hope as soon as his soul made contact with the angel’s grace. And Castiel’s grace was touching him again, emanating from the halo hovering around his head. Dean just wanted to reach out and make physical contact with it, even if only for a second.

Dean settled for cupping Castiel’s face in his hands. He ran his thumbs over Castiel’s cheek bones and looked into his eyes. The gleam from the halo made his eyes even brighter than usual, glowing with the reflection of Castiel’s own grace. Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel softly on the lips, unable to stand the short distance between them any longer. The kiss was gentle, lasting merely a second before Dean was pulling back. 

In a move that surprised the both of them, Dean tilted Castiel’s head downward and pressed a soft kiss to the rim of Castiel’s halo. They both shuddered at the contact, Cas moaning and clutching onto Dean’s shirt with both hands. The sense of joy spread through Dean the moment his lips touched the light and he felt almost as though he were going to explode from the intensity of the feeling. But Castiel clinging to him, grounded him in the purely physical realm, and Dean was able to pull back a moment later. Cas looked even more wrecked than before; spit-slicked lips swollen and parted with short puffs of air escaping between them, hair mussed much like it had been when they’d first met in the barn, head tilted in that way that always made Dean want to grab the angel and kiss him breathless. 

Suddenly Castiel was pushing Dean backwards. Though Dean was surprised, he wasn’t unwilling to let Cas take charge of the situation. If he wanted to do something Dean was happy to let him just do it. When the back of Dean’s knees hit the bed he stumbled backwards onto the mattress. Castiel kept him from falling completely, manhandling him into a sitting position, and straddled his lap. Once more Dean found himself completely preoccupied with the warm feeling of Cas’ erection through his dress pants, this time rubbing up against his own growing heat.

Dean tore Castiel’s trench coat and suit jacket off in a matter of seconds, but he stopped there, too eager to grab Cas by the tie and pull him in for another kiss. The angel’s hands began to wander over Dean’s body, up under the flannel shirt, and across the thin material of his t-shirt. Before Castiel could even think about taking the hunter’s layers of clothing off, Dean was pulling him down on top of him, together falling backwards onto the mattress. 

The angel seemed to let his body’s human instincts guide him and ground down against Dean’s hips with his own. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and tightened his grip on his tie. The hunter knocked his head back and cried out as Castiel ground against him a second time. The new angle once more gave him access to Castiel’s halo and he pressed his lips against the ring of light again. This time he let his tongue tentatively make contact with the surface, surprised at the solid feeling against his lips when the halo appeared to be nothing more than pure light. The ring was warm, but lacked any real taste. It merely felt like electricity skimming across his taste buds - strange, but not entirely painful. The contact made Castiel cry out Dean’s name and tighten his grip in the hunters shirt.

Dean snaked his hand between them and undid Castiel’s belt. The angel pulled back just enough to give him access, but he began leaving kisses along Dean’s jaw, desperate to keep in physical contact with him. With the belt removed, Dean began pulling Cas’ dress shirt from his pants and ran his hands along the warm skin across his lover’s back. This drew the angel’s body closer to him until Cas’ entire weight was settled on him.

They kissed for a moment until Castiel began to push further. The angel took Dean by the collar of his shirt and lifted him back into a sitting position just long enough to tug Dean’s layers off hastily. As soon as Dean was free from the tangle of shirts he was grabbing Cas by the tie again and tugging him into a rough kiss. As much as he liked it the tie had to go and Dean finally tugged it loose and tossed it aside, but he couldn’t slow down long enough to bother with the buttons of Castiel’s shirt. He just began to tug at the material of the angel’s shirt until the buttons gave and were undone by force alone.

It was about this time that Dean remembered that Castiel was a virgin. Most people would be nervous or awkward about losing their virginity, but Castiel seemed eager and fearless. The angel showed no signs of slowing down. Dean was surprised, but not at all opposed to Castiel’s zealousness.

With Castiel’s shirt discarded they sat there clinging to each other bare chested panting into each others mouths. Dean noticed that they were both sweating, proving once again that Castiel’s connection with his human body was extremely strong. He was just as out of breath and needy as Dean was, despite the very obviously inhuman aspects of him. Even with his grace draining, Castiel was still undeniably an angel.

His halo still shone brightly around his head and Dean reached up and stroked it gently with the tips of his fingers. Castiel’s breath quickened even more at the contact and he reached up and grabbed Dean by the wrist. The look in the angel’s eyes was pleading with him to continue. The grip on Dean’s wrist wasn’t stopping him, but was more of a way for Castiel to stay grounded and in contact with Dean. His eyes were dark and glued to Dean’s, completely unable to look anywhere else.

“Dean...” Castiel was breathless, the desperation evident in his voice.

The hunter’s other hand went back to the front of Castiel’s pants, this time unbuttoning and slowly lowering the zipper. When Dean pulled Cas’ cock free, his eyes rolled back into his head and he whimpered. He looked overwhelmed, but Dean began to move his hand up and down slowly, reveling in each little sound Castiel made at the contact. He stroked Cas cock in time with the small motions on the angel’s halo. Cas nuzzled his face into Dean’s hand and kissed his palm, still desperately clinging to his wrist in an effort to keep himself steady.

Then Castiel let go of Dean’s wrist and reached for the zipper on the hunter’s jeans. Dean paused his ministrations momentarily as Castiel fumbled with his pants, desperate to free Dean’s erection, but too blind from his own pleasure to be very coordinated. A moment later Dean’s own cock was free and Castiel tried to emulate Dean’s caress. Dean gripped Castiel’s halo tightly and shifted until he could hold both of their erections in his hand and stroked them together.

The way Dean held Castiel’s halo put the angel’s head at an awkward angle, exposing his throat and making him look desperate and vulnerable. Dean moved forward and nibbled at Cas’ pulse point, sucking and kissing and hoping that Cas would let the mark linger on his flesh for at least a little while. Dean jerked the halo in a way that forced Castiel’s face to turn towards him and allowed him to capture the angel’s mouth in a brutal kiss.

Dean’s rhythm began to quicken as he felt his release building within him and if Castiel’s whimpers and moans were any indicator, the angel was nearly there himself. Dean’s grip tightened on the halo until he could feel his nails rubbing against the solid surface in time with the movements of his hand. Cas moaned Dean’s name.

And then Cas was suddenly coming, halo shining even brighter than before as he spilled hot seed over their joined hands. This allowed Dean to finally let go of his own control and come with Cas’ name on his lips.

They both froze as their orgasms jolted through their bodies each riding out the aftershocks of their own pleasure. Dean recovered first, releasing his hand from the halo and collapsing backwards onto the bed, bonelessly taking a blissed out Castiel with him. The angel was lying in the mess that had formed between them, but neither of them really cared about it at that moment. The angel’s head rested on Dean’s shoulder, putting the halo at Dean’s eye level. Once more he planted a kiss on the surface, this time so soft he wondered if Castiel could even feel it. When Castiel made a small content noise, Dean knew that he had.

“So,” Dean said quietly, careful not to disturb the relaxed atmosphere of the room. “Did you like your present?”

Castiel shifted slightly, bringing his hand up to trace Dean’s tattoo with the tip of his forefinger. “I was unaware that sex was considered a suitable gift to celebrate the birth of Christ, but... yes.” Cas looked up at Dean and met his eyes. “I enjoyed it very much.”

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel softly on the lips.

They fell asleep like that, embracing in their own mess, uncaring about anything other than each others closeness. For the first time in a great while, Dean fell asleep happy and content. And for only the second time in his millennia of existence, Castiel slept.


End file.
